happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twinkie
Twinkie is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Twinkie is a purple marmoset who is dressed as a clown. She wears a pair of green overalls, curled shoes, a pink neck frill, a hat, and of course a fake red nose. She enjoys entertaining people and getting good laughs. She is a naive and has been known to "clown around" too much (usually by messing up her acts due to her stupidity), causing the deaths of others - and occasionally herself. She has an annoying habit of splattering pies into peoples' faces. She has a crush on Mime (first seen in Clowning in Love). Unlike Mine, Twinkie is loud and very noisy, often making a monkey-like laugh, hence her species. She tends to get along with most people, though Flaky is scared of her. Episodes Starring Roles *Way Up Pie *Clowning in Love *Birthday Clowning *Grand Vs Bland *No More Clowning Around! Featuring Roles *Card Trick *Snow Dazed *Anti-Ception *Fission Impossible *Roses are Dead *Stupid Cupid *Clown Frown *Pie And By *Young Love *Cirque de Pain *Kappa The Flag *Clowning Around *The Nose That Glows *Ear-Splitting Birthday *Full Speed Ahead *A Bat of One's Eye *Fruit Looped *Don't Book Now *Dying For Pie Face *Pukes of Hazard *Rushing Time *Cheers for Tears Appearances *Hoops, I Did It Again *Wherefore art thou Rodeo? *Suited for Trouble *Food Feud *Battle of the Boneheads *Globo-geddon *For Cryin' and Laughin' Out Loud! *Dino Might Not Deaths #Hoops, I Did It Again - Run over by a big rolling hoop. #Clowning in Love - Impaled by an imaginary love arrow. #Snow Dazed - Shot by Flippy. #Birthday Clowning - Killed by invisible balloon explosion. #Anti-Ception - Crushed by the blob. #Fission Impossible - Killed by the bomb. #Grand Vs Bland - Impaled on Mime's antlers. #Clown Frown - Blown up by bomb (only a dream). #Pie And By - Impaled by Flaky's quills. #Young Love - Killed by the growing rock. #Cirque de Pain - Burnt or eaten (debatable). #Kappa The Flag - Shredded by a wood chipper. #Clowning Around - Swells up and her muscles burst through her skin. #No More Clowning Around! - Killed by car crusher. #Full Speed Ahead - Impaled by a pickaxe, signboard and head crushed by Rolly's head. #A Bat of One's Eye - Squeezed into a knothole. #Fruit Looped - Drowns in a river (debatable). #Don't Book Now - Ran over by Velo. #Dying For Pie Face - Face melts. #Rushing Time - Face impaled by the bommerang. #Cheers for Tears - Crushed by an elephant. Kill count *Flaky - 2 ("Way Up Pie", "Bithday Clowning") *Josh - 2 ("Way Up Pie", "Birthday Clowning") *Gutsy - 1 ("Hoops, I Did It Again" along with Josh) *Mime - 2 ("Clowning in Love", "Birthday Clowning") *Trippy - 1 ("Birthday Clowning") *Cuddles - 1 ("Birthday Clowning") *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("For Cryin' and Laughin' Out Loud!" along with Chuckles) *Sanity - 1 ("No More Clowning Around!") *Velo - 1 ("Don't Book Now") Trivia *While she is naive, she is still smarter than Lumpy. *Her design has been changed to add cuteness to her appearance. *Her Survival Rate is 44,82% *As of Fruit Looped, she is a bit smaller. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Primates Category:Purple Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Season 14 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mime-sues Category:Adopted Category:YellowishWolf's Characters Category:Redesigned characters Category:Small characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive